


🦈Sharkboy and Lavagirl Get Married 💥

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Child, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Max later informs his class that Planet Drool has become a proper dreamworld once again, Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes, and as the film shows Max finally finishing Tobor, he reminds the class to "dream a better dream, and work to make it real".
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)
Kudos: 2





	🦈Sharkboy and Lavagirl Get Married 💥

Sharkboy and Lavagirl were at a cafe where they were eating lunch, they were sitting there enjoying their time since they dated for 3 months.

"Sharkboy where shall we go for our honeymoon, I always wanted to go to Paris but I'd be happy to stay here with you cause your my best friend" Lavagirl said.

"Well we can go to Hawaii and relax and enjoy our relaxing time together" Sharkboy said.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl finished lunch and threw away the trash and headed outside so they can talk about the future and to start a family.

Lavagirl was on planet Drool with Sharkboy eating some snacks like fish and lavarocks.

"Sharky why don't we just hangout then we can go help find your father or just stay here and have some fun at the amusement park" Lavagirl said.

"Sounds good we can go find him or just play at the amusement park" Sharkboy said.

The next day, Lavagirl got up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for her wedding to Sharkboy, she came out wearing her new lavagirl outfit, fixing her hair and looked into the mirror smiling.

"This is the best day of my life, I'm marrying my best friend and were gonna start a family" She said to herself and smiled.

Sharkboy was getting ready fixing his new outfit and putting on his helmet and mask.

"I look amazing and Lavagirl will also love this new outfit" Sharkboy said.

He was waiting at the altar for Lavagirl to show up with all there super hero friends

When the music hit Lavagirl was escorted down the aisle by Marcus Moreno who stepped in.

Once at the altar she and Sharkboy faced each other and smiled facing Miracle Guy as he spoke.

"Do you Sharkboy, take this woman Lavagirl to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" Miracle Guy said.

"I do" Sharkboy said smiling at Lavagirl.

"And do you, Lavagirl take this man Sharkboy to be your lawful wedded husband,to have and to hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" He said looking at her

"I sure do" Lavagirl said smiling at Sharkboy.

Sharkboy got the ring from Tech-No, turns to Lavagirl and looks at Miracle Guy.

"Sharkboy place the ring on Lavagirl's finger and say these words, "With this ring I thee wed" He said looking at them.

"With this ring I thee wed" Sharkboy said placing the ring on Lavagirl's finger.

She took the ring from Blinding Fast and looked at Sharkboy and repeated the words.

"With this ring I thee wed" Lavagirl said placing the ring on Sharkboy's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Miracle Guy said.

Lavagirl and Sharkboy kissed and looked at everyone holding hands.

"I hearby pronounce you Mr. Sharkboy and Mrs. Lavagirl" Miracle Guy said.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl walked down the isle as husband and wife.

Ms. Vox followed close by as Miracle Guy, Tech-No, Blinding Fast, Marcus Moreno, Ms. Granada, Anita Moreno, Crimson Legend, Red Lightning-Fury, Invisi Girl, Crushing Low, and Neil Anami walked out to watch them take pictures.

Lavagirl got a picture with all the heroes and supervisors in the picture and finally the whole staff and group.

Once that was done they headed for headquarters where they all danced and ate with Sharkboy and Lavagirl dancing together and everyone joined in.

After the ceremony Sharkboy and Lavagirl headed for bed so they can get a good nights sleep before they left for their honeymoon.

The next morning Lavagrl woke up looking around, seeing that the bed was empty, she heard the bathroom door open and saw Sharkboy walk out in his outfit.

"Morning Sharky I had the best dream, I had a dream that we got married" Lavagirl said.

She got up and heading for the bathroom to brush her hair, teeth and got ready for the day.

"It wasn't a dream Lavagirl we did get married and it was a blast" Sharky said pointing to her finger.

"Oh my, we actually got married this is the best day of our lives." Lava said hugging and kissing him as they went about the day.

They were on their honeymoon enjoying time together and relaxing after a awesome wedding she was pregnant.

Once they got back home she gave birth to a baby girl they name Guppy who has both of their powers.


End file.
